deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creator
The Creator is the omnipotent, omniscient deity that exists outside space and time and created everything in existence in the Dead on Arrival story, be it directly or through one of its creations making another. Neither good nor evil, It stands neutral in all matters of creation and primary goal is to assure the continuation of creation. The Creator manages to maintain omniscience while allowing creation free will, resulting in parallel universes to be made for every individual choice - declaring destiny an invention of man. Origin of Creation In the beginning, the Creator created all of existence. Beginning with the realm Genesis, creating the galaxy dubbed "Grand Central Station" where the planet named after the realm would be hung in space as the third planet from the sun. It was revealed during a conversation with Superwoman that the many realms were a result of mankind's choices and that each individual's choice created a new realm. This allowed people to have free will while the Creator's own omnipotence is never compromised in the progress. Meaning that while the Creator is responsible for the creation of the Genesis realm, the realms to follow may very well have not been created by the Creator, but by his creations and as people continue to make choices, more realms will are created every second of every day. For the first 10,000 years of Genesis' existence as a planet the Creator itself ruled over its creation there. It is unknown what kind of races existed during this period, but it is referred to on the Genesis calendar as the Golden Age (GA for short). Evil entered the world fifteen years into the Golden Age resulting in the Creator to make the Netherrealm to act as their prison appointing Hades as Lord. In 10000GA the Creator left Genesis and made way for the Dawn of Man and the Trials of Fate. The Trials of Fate The Trials of Fate was a conflict created by the Creator to decide the gods who would lead mankind for 10,000 years until the next gods were chosen. The conflict allowed the Creator to see warriors, farmers and peacemakers alike in their true form as the world they knew fell apart all around them. The first Trial saw war between Jeho and Vlad Dracula who would later become Lord Yahweh and Count Dracula respectively. It also saw the death of the ninja clans the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. In the end Sir Jeho ascended to godhood and given power and authority over all of Jherra. 10,000 years later Kara would ascend to godhood chosen by the Creator. It is not always a single god that is chosen. Elim is ran by a council of four gods who oversee their own territory. The God of Light Phalis, the God of Death Mhaor Palu and the God of Fire & Life and the Elf Goddess who has yet to be named. It is never explained why each god's reign is 10,000 years long but it may have to do with the fact that the Creator only ruled over Genesis for 10,000 years and believing that no god should reign forever. Appearing before Man The first man to see the Creator with his own eyes was Sir Jeho, who became Lord Yahweh on that day. When the Creator had chosen its candidate for god it summoned that person to a place outside of time. When Kara was called she saw the world around her grow smaller in the distance until the entire cosmos flew past her and she could see the very Life Force being breathed into by the Creator. The tears clouding her eyesight protecting her from being blinded by the sight of it as she was given the offer to become god. With the exception of the Golden Age of Genesis, the Creator has never entered the realm and instead chooses to remain outside of time and space overseeing its creation from afar and working only through the gods that it appointed as leaders over the land. Trivia *Unlike the other gods of Genesis, The Creator is the only deity to truly have no beginning or end *Superwoman is the first character in the story to interact with The Creator directly since the forum's creation Category:Trials of Fate Category:Gods